


Cuddles Make Even The Worst Days Better

by MissStott



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, can be read as romantic or platonic, clumsy Reader, mild and non-graphic but stay safe kids, tw:burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStott/pseuds/MissStott
Summary: Reader has a rough day due to nasty luck and clumsiness, but Danny (with help from Arin) make things better. Cuddle fic with a lot of self-indulgence.





	Cuddles Make Even The Worst Days Better

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to thoughtsthatareweird for being my beta! Love you!! (seriously tho check out her work shes amazing)

It was already a pretty rough day for you. You woke up late, so you didn’t have enough time for coffee. You got a flat tire on the way to work, and to top it all off, while you were waiting for your buddy to show up with a spare some douche splashed through a puddle soaking your favorite sweater.

You walked into the office and immediately ran into Arin, getting him wet too.

“Jesus, (y/n) what happened?” He stared at your dripping hair.

You started tearing up. All you wanted was to have a fun day editing for the grumps, but no, you somehow managed to piss off an obscure deity and must now suffer their wrath.

“Danny has some spare clothes around here somewhere. They’ll probably fit a bit weird but it’s better than the sponges you’re wearing now.” Arin pointed you to the kitchen and went off to go find Dan.

You were almost done making yourself a cup of tea when a towel obscured your vision.

“Guess who.” followed by a familiar giggle. You felt your lips tug into a small smile.

“Hm, I dunno. Who could it be?” He pulled the towel up and began drying your hair.

“Let’s get you dried off and changed. You’re already ahead of the schedule so if you wanna slack today no one’s gonna give you any shit.” He handed you a change of clothes and got back to the grump session with Arin.

You scurried to the bathroom trying not to drip too much on the carpet. You come out feeling fresh and way more comfortable. The pants legs flopped over your feet and the soft cotton went a long way to sooth your frayed nerves. You sit down at your desk, huddled into the oversized hoodie, and get to work.

You probably didn’t need to make lunch but it was that or fast food and those boys eat more junk than college students.You made some spaghetti, mostly for the meme material. A good spaghetti joke is always funny and, there’s more than one way to fuel them for the grump sesh.

Everyone gathered round and grabbed plates, many with more cheese than noodles. Dan of course hugging you before going off to eat. The dude was seriously cuddly (not that you were complaining any).

You weren’t feeling particularly hungry so you got back to your desk to make sure the last project was looking good. You were already well ahead of the schedule but it never hurts to stay ahead.

Dan saw you go back to your desk and followed with his brows furrowed.

“Hey (y/n), why aren’t you eating? This is delicious.” He asked.

“Just not really feeling it is all, no need to worry.” You smiled at him.

“Have you eaten anything today?” Come to think of it no you hadn’t, you were too distracted by everything else going on.

The answer must have been obvious on your face because he got up went back to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a granola bar and fruit cup, exactly the kind of food you normally ate after going without for a little while.

He set it on your desk with a pointed look and went back to chatting with the other grumps.

The sun set and slowly many grumps filtered out of the office. Dan and Arin often stayed late filming, but since your hire you tried to stick around so you could make sure they got some honeyed tea after finishing. Dan’s got studio time later this week and doesn’t need a sore throat.

You set the kettle on the stove and prepare your ingredients around 9:30. It whistles a few minutes later, the sound startling you like always. You pour the water but as you go to return it to the stove your hand slips. You jump back managing to dodge most of the spray, only a bit splashes your still bare feet.

At that precise moment the boys come out of the studio and witness your clumsiness.

“Holy shit! You just cannot avoid water today huh?” Arin exclaimed. “Danny, get them to the bathroom. There’s a first aid kit with some burn cream in there.”

“It’s not that big a deal guys, seriously I got-” you interrupted yourself with an undignified squawk as Dan picked you up. He set you gently onto the toilet before rummaging through the kit.

“Danny, come on. I can put the cream on myself. You don’t have to touch my stinky feet.” You say with a joking toe wiggle in his direction before hissing at the sudden jolt of pain. Turns out burned skin doesn’t like being moved around; who would’ve thought?

Dan ignored your protests and proceeded to coat the reddened skin. You let out a soft sigh at the cool relief.

“Thanks Danny. My knight in creamy armor” The joke helped distract you from how he was quite literally kneeling at your feet.

“‘Tis my honor, your smokin’ hot highness.” You both let out a laugh.

He finished bandaging your feet and only went a little overboard. He then picked you back up and carried you to the grump couch. On the way you saw Arin finish towelling up the water.

“Thanks, Arin!” You yell over Dan’s shoulder, before going back to dramatically complaining.

Dan curls into you after folding his limbs onto the couch. Cuddling him while wearing his oversized clothes is such a soothing experience. The soft scent of jasmine and home surrounds you. Before you know it you fall asleep, legs tangled with his.

Arin comes over holding Dan’s tea, softly sets it down on the table, and putters off to find a blanket.

The next thing you remember is waking up in the morning warm and content, the sunlight filtering in to illuminate Dan’s face.

Despite the mess that was yesterday you absolutely couldn’t be happier with your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some very self-indulgent cuddles but didn't feel like fighting ao3 so I wrote my own. There is never enough gender neutral reader in the world. Check out my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-dunwich-horrors (sorry for the ugly hyperlink im still figuring out ao3)


End file.
